


Four + Eight + One Jack

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad!Tim, Bukkake?, Come, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Timothy Lawrence, eight digi-Jacks, four body doubles, one CEO, see? that's a nice tag; I'm nice, what can go wrong?, yes here I am again with the never-ending abuse of the Dark tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Four body doubles, among them Timothy Lawrence, get their revenge on the man who stole their souls. Their eight Digi-Jacks come to play too.*******This is a self-indulgent piece of smut, non-con and dirt. Cooked with love by the girl who can't read the news without crying because she can't handle bad stuff happening. (:
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Handsome Jack/Digi-Jack(s), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Four + Eight + One Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkyNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/gifts).



> Head the tags, guys. And because I know that the tags are what brought you here, enjoy, you sick people! I love you all!
> 
> About Digi-Jacks science: They only disappear after being killed or deactivated. The rest of the "science" is in the story.

It was a very tough mission, but that was why there were four of them. It shouldn’t have went south so fast. They were supposed to find the target, kill them, and return to Jack. They would earn so much money they could’ve filled a small pool and swim in it. But as it turns out, Timothy will have to pick a better reward for them… Or, you know, a consolation prize, because they failed the mission.

Not only did they fail, but they all got hurt. If you can even call the little red dot on their necks where the needle entered a wound. Maybe owie? Yeah, Jack is going to pay for this owie.

“Oh, here you are!” he clasped his hands together, sharp grin on his face as always. “Done with the task? I’ve got another one. You’ll— Wait a minute, are you alright?” There was a brief flash of concern on his face as he stepped around the desk, looking at his doubles. His gaze lingered on Timothy the longest, because he was Jack’s favourite – everybody knew that.

“We will be fine soon,” Tim promised, stepping forward, two other doubles by his sides, the last one staying by the door.

“Do you need to see a medic? Maybe a day off?” Jack offered. He didn’t look nervous, but his eyes shot from one Jack to another a little too fast.

Tim’s face was almost split in half by the shark-like grin one could usually see on Jack’s face at his worst. He supposed that it was fitting. He felt like showing Jack his worst. He stopped when they stood face to face, their breaths mingling. “No, this problem will solve itself in a minute,” he foreboded.

The sound of the door being locked, and the lock disabled, was a music to his ears. Finally. Finally, he will get his revenge. Jack took his life, burned his soul and replaced it with a mere act? Fine. Tim will show him the play of a lifetime.

Jack, of course, wasn’t stupid. He took a step back, mouth opening to give out the voice order for the turrets in the office to target his doubles, or to call security. But he didn’t notice, or didn’t consider them a threat, the other two doubles that were already at his back, and they took it as their cue to take a hold of him, one hand coming over his mouth to muffle the order.

Timothy had never learned the names of the other doubles, and so he said just: “Thanks, other Jack.” He stepped away from Jack who realised that he can’t fight four strong arms and started kicking out at Timothy instead.

“You see,” he said as he walked around the three men towards Jack’s desk, “I’m pretty sure that there is some drug messing with our brains. But I don’t really mind. I’ve been _dreaming_ about this, you know. To take something back from you. You took my body and life, I’ll take, say… What do you think, Jacks? What can we take from this handsome guy?”

“Shut it, TimTam,” the Jack by the door snapped. “Let’s just get down to the business and fuck him. I’m a busy man, no time for this shit.”

Jack’s struggles got much more frantic when he realised what’s gonna happen to him. He kicked around, wiggled in the steel-strong hold, even tried to bite the hand over his mouth, but his two clones had no problem holding him in place. The third (or fourth?) one joined them, coming to stop in front of them. He grinned.

Timothy had already collected all the things he needed, but he stayed in place, arms crossed over his chest, watching the situation. He couldn’t see Jack’s face, but even just the way he tensed up, screamed something muffled and trying to free himself with all his strength when the first pair of Digi-Jacks appeared was satisfying enough. The double helped activate the other two’s Digis too, and three of the holographic clones (whose ones – that was hard to tell) took hold of Jack instead of the doubles who began stripping.

With each article of clothing fallen to the floor, two Digis “refreshed”, the clothes disappearing from their bodies. Soon, nine naked Jacks stood in the office. The Digis then worked quickly to undress the CEO as well.

The gooseflesh that appeared on Handsome Jack’s skin when the surprisingly solid holograms touched him mirrored on the double’s skin. He shivered, remembering how weird it felt the first time. Cold, not too solid. Smooth like steel, but giving way almost as much as like skin. Nothing like he expected, but he learned to like the alien feeling of their hugs on lonely nights.

“Hey, Jack, fancy moving your expensive ass before we all die of boredom?” one of the Jacks called, snapping him out of the thought violently. He blinked, shook his head. Right, they’ve got work.

Jack was still, probably saving up energy for defending himself. That didn’t stop him from glaring daggers at everybody, especially Tim who joined the group, summoning his Digis. Thirteen Jacks now stood in the middle of the office.

When Tim stripped of his own clothing, he noticed Jack starting to almost hyperventilate. He was downright panicking now, eyes darting around, more and more often landing on the half-hard dicks of his doubles. Now he surely regretted having them all match his way-above-average dick.

“Honestly, you should calm down, Jackie,” Tim said with mock concern. “Don’t want you passing out on us, old man, now do we?” He smirked as some of the Digis started running their cold hands over his body soothingly.

At a subtle nod of Tim’s head, the group moved towards the black sofa. Two soft throw blankets were put on the floor, and Jack was forced to lay on them. He fought, hard, but the strength of more Digis than he even had limbs was unyielding. His arms and legs were stretched, each wrist held by one Digi-Jack, each leg held by two. They spread his legs obscenely wide.

For a few seconds, his mouth was free, and he seized the opportunity to plead. “Tim, _Timmy_ , stop this. This is not you. The freaking lunatic did something to you; you are not yourself.” Then, his mouth was covered by a hand of a double.

“Oh, really?” Tim asked, voice saccharine, a dark glint to his eyes. “And how exactly would you know, Jack? Who am I? I am you! And this is what you do to people.”

The CEO shook his head as much as the hand on his mouth allowed him.

“No? Maybe rape this is not exactly what you do, but it definitely is your style. Am I right, Jack?” he asked one of the doubles. They nodded, and Tim grinned again. He knelt between Jack’s thighs, watching in amusement how the muscles in his thighs shook as he tried to close his legs.

“You see, I still think that I am better than you,” he said as he opened the tube of lube he got from Jack’s desk. “I am— _We_ are gonna be nice to you. I promise you will like it. Most of the time, anyway. Now, _relax_.”

Jack, of course, didn’t relax. Tim generously let the CEO to tire himself out before he began. He waited until Jack’s chest was heaving, limbs twitching but otherwise unmoving. Only then did he press a lube-slick finger to his hole. Jack minutely tensed up again, trying to shy away from the attack, but then he gave up.

“Good boy,” Tim cooed, gently massaging the tense muscle. “Relax and let us have our fun. This is much better, right?” He chose the moment when Jack scowled at him to push the finger in, relishing in the surprised gasp.

“Losing my patience here,” the double that was keeping his mouth shut warned. “I’ll give you a choice, pumpkin. Either you are a good boy and give me a nice blowjob, or I trade places with Timmy. And I won’t be as patient with you. Really, that guy is a saint.”

Jack closed his eyes firmly shut. Timothy wondered if he wished to wake up from this nightmare, or if he was trying to escape the shame. He stilled the movement of his finger as they waited for an answer. Finally, Jack nodded, and relaxed his jaw.

“Now, that’s what _I_ call a good boy!” the double praised, releasing the CEO’s mouth. Jack didn’t get the opportunity to say anything before a cock was being pushed in his mouth. The double kept a firm hold on his jaw and a warning hand on his throat, dark, mismatched eyes daring him to try and bite if he wants his neck snapped.

Timothy watched the cock too similar to his sliding on lips also too similar to his, and it made some animalistic urge inside of him drive him forward. He shoved another finger in Jack and continued to stretch him open. He was systematic rather than gentle, but he was sure Jack didn’t actually feel any pain. Tim’s partners never complained about soreness, loved his efficient fingers. He wasn’t new to this; he was a damn pro!

Jack, on the other hand, gagged and choked as soon as the cock in his mouth neared his throat. He’d obviously never done this. His breathing was still too fast, too. The way he blinked too often meant either tears or desperately trying not to faint.

“Slow down, or he's gonna pass out,” Tim ordered the other Jack. He was still a leader of their group, and for good reasons. He was the best of them, after all. “Give him a break.”

He continued to stretch Jack with two fingers while the other double pulled out of his mouth. Jack panted and coughed, and Jack’s voice (source indistinguishable) told him to take deep breaths, called him a good boy when he did so. Together, they all helped him relax to the point when he was only slightly panting. Any time he tried to speak, he got a warning look, and he knew better than to test his luck when the emptiness of his mouth was concerned.

Jack didn’t even tense up when Tim pushed a third finger in, stretched enough to take it. A few minutes later when fourth was added, however, he panicked and squirmed. “N-no, it’s too much!” he called out.

“Oh, shush!” the double above his head soothed, amusement audible in his voice. “Timmy knows what he is doing.” He didn’t give the CEO another opportunity to speak or plead, shoving his cock into his mouth again.

Tim worked Jack only for another minute, four fingers really unnecessary for the CEO to take his cock, but necessary for later. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

Trying to come up with a cocky or funny line to say when he positioned himself at the older man’s loose entrance turned out futile, and so he only grunted when he pushed in. “Gosh, you are—! Fucking hell! Guys, he is almost as perfect as me.”

He gave the, yet again panting, man a lot of time to get used to his impressive length (and just as impressive width), and then he started fucking him. He started slowly, but it soon turned into a desperate pace. He was way too wound up from all the foreplay, and he chased his first orgasm, knowing that more are to come anyway.

Jack was half-hard, probably from Tim hitting his prostate, but the double decided to ignore it for now. He fucked him, firm grip in his hips and eyes fixed on “his” cock entering “his” mouth, the way Jack’s face was covered in saliva and tears.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he spilled into Jack. “Who-hoo! That was a ride. Have fun, y’all.” He stood up and went to sit on an armchair, relaxing and enjoying the afterglow.

Timothy watched with morbid curiosity as Jack tried to plead with his eyes to whoever was currently in his field of vision. He watched as Jacks one by one fucked either one of his holes, spilling inside or on his body. His cock started filling again when one of the Digis stroked Jack’s cock, bringing him to orgasm, and he was definitely hard again when he’d seen Jack’s panic when he realised that the Digis are going to fuck him too.

The digital clones were slightly different in their movements from the humans. They weren’t focusing on their needs but on Jack’s humiliation. Whoever was fucking his hole targeted his prostate on every thrust, and the one at his mouth kept making him gag and spread his tears on his face.

At some point, Jack came for the second time, an then he looked too wrung out to go on. That would be solved easily, fortunately. Two Jacks forced him to swallow a fluorescent light blue pill, forcing him to drink an entire bottle of water, because he would certainly need that. Jack whined when his cock filled again, but he got a part of his enthusiasm back.

Yeah, “enthusiasm” really wasn’t the right word for that. Instead of weak attempts at pulling away from the sensations he just laid there and let things happen.

By the time six or seven Digis were done with Jack, the man was trembling, covered in sweat. The holograms didn’t produce any cum, but they got him wrecked anyway. Timothy decided to take pity on him.

“Let’s level up the game,” ha decided. On his command, all the Digis stepped away and doubles came closer. He saw, and was pleased, that all of them were ready for another round. Jack was lying on the floor, curled into a ball. All fight left him.

One of the doubles sat on the couch and other two helped Jack sit on him, back to chest, dick all the way inside of him. The double pulled the CEO’s knees up and apart, creating a nice view and enough space for Timothy to work.

“W-what are you gonna do?” Jack asked, nervous when he saw Tim getting more lube. “N-no… Timmy, don’t—” A Digi’s cock was forced into his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Try to relax,” the double suggested.

The first finger went in beside the cock easily. Jack’s hole was stretched loose, if a little red and puffy from the abuse. He whined because of the slight pain, not the stretch.

Another two were a bit of work, but Tim managed to _double fist_ his partners. Patience was his thing. After all, he managed to patiently wait for his revenge on Jack. Something told him, as he was working three fingers inside and slightly pulling at the abused flesh, that the CEO didn’t deserve this and it was barbaric, but he pushed the thought away.

Jack started trashing in their hold when Timothy tried to add a fourth finger. He shook his head, pleaded with his eyes, even bit the Digi’s cock, but it ignored him, and so did the doubles. The finger was pushed in, and Tim was so nice that he gave Jack time to calm down, get used to the stretch, get his breathing under control. Then he knelt on the edge of the sofa with one leg and started pushing in.

Jack screamed, but the double supposed that was more about his situation, not that he was hurt, because he was pretty sure Jack wasn’t actually hurt. That much. Anyway.

It felt awesome. Jack’s hole was on the good side of too tight, still warm and wet. It constricted around the two cocks, sending waves of pleasure through the doubles’ bodies. The CEO soon gave up on fighting and remained nice and pliant in between them.

“Thaaat’s it, that’s the ticket, _kiddo_ ,” the double murmured and tentatively raised Jack and let him sink back down on their cocks. The man screamed while the doubles moaned.

They set up a slow rhythm, letting physics do most of the work. Tim lazily stroked Jack’s half-chub, the Engorge wearing down but the effect still there. This was perfect. His head was spinning a little, like he was drunk, but that was probably because of all the nice sensations.

When Jack got fully hard, Timothy switched his leisure movements for a tight grip and quick strokes, and brought him to orgasm. He was curious how would that feel, and boooooy, did that pay off. The way Jack constricted around them drove him crazy, and he started thrusting furiously, completely off rhythm, but none of the doubles cared. Tim came on Jack’s chest and sunk down to the floor, his place soon taken up by another Jack.

He watched from afar how the other doubles used Jack’s loose hole. Some alone, some together, some paired with Digis, their cold cocks bringing a new kind of sensations.

Timothy’s head started to ache, and all the other Jacks’ too, judged by their inability to get up from the floor. He decided that a nap is in place. He gave one last glance to Jack, covered in cum, wrecked, pleading and panting, and then he closed his eyes.

The other doubles followed, finding a comfortable spot and falling asleep. Jack watched it all, ready to activate the turrets and kill them all, or maybe call security and let R&D look at them, maybe save them, because those guys were freakin’ expensive. But to his horror, the Digis didn’t disappear or lose interest in him. They kept going.

And so, Jack spent another couple hours in the hands of eight digital copies of him, fucked and humiliated.

* * *

Timothy Lawrence had a really good metabolism when it came to alcohol. Therefore, he was rightfully surprised when he woke up with what felt like hungover. And he didn’t remember anything from the last mission.

Eventually, his voice reached him, and he realised that those are his Digis talking. He must’ve activated them in his sleep again. He opened his eyes so he could deactivate them.

What he saw made him sober up and wake up in an instant. First, he noticed five Digis lazing around, leaning on walls and furniture, telling each other off and boasting. Then, his gaze travelled lower, to the floor.

He saw his colleagues also waking up, holding their heads and groaning. They looked just as confused as him. Then, he saw their boss.

Timothy shot up, then fell, deciding that crawling is the way to go. So, he crawled over to Jack, or what was visible of him.

The CEO was curled into a ball, and the remaining Digis were around him. One had its dick still in his ass, unmoving. He was covered in cum (which, by the way, smelled terrible) that couldn’t’ve been from the holograms. Come to think about it, Timothy’s member felt a little sore, chaffed. _What the hell happened here?_

The doubles deactivated their Digis, leaving the CEO without any isolation. He started trembling so hard his teeth were clanking. Instinctively, Tim wrapped him into the blankets strewn around.

Jack looked up when he felt the unfamiliar touch, and for a moment, his face was pure terror. He calmed down a little when Tim assured him that whatever happened is over now, but he remained wary and skittish.

He had the right to be. Because now he knew Tim, he knew him well. Sweet guy, all innocence? No – just an act. Jack had seen his true nature, what is buried deep inside. And right now, after the medics patch him up, he wanted to be as far from the nervous and kind boy as possible. Because if there was a much greater monster than Handsome Jack, it was Timothy Lawrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). I'm cool, I promise!
> 
> Leave Kudos if you want to make me smile briefly; leave a comment if you want to make my day; share this work with your friends if you want to make their days (or make them run away). Love! ^.^


End file.
